'Day Trips from Karillon: The Homelands'
'Day Trips from Karillon: The Homelands' by Lois Hybukk Chapter 1 Gateway to the world: Port Lochane "Known as the 'jewel' of the southern coast,' this beautiful and peaceful port town is the gateway to Siltheria and beyond." "Children laugh and play in the marketplace as you make your way past stalls heaped with goods from all over the world." "Sample exotic and tasty treats in the stalls and restaurants all over town." "In particular, I recommend a dish of caramelized globe fruit from the Deep Forest Sea, which you can order in any restaurant." "Try Dander's By the Sea, or Mirajal's on Bay Avenue for great views and top-notch service." "Be sure and stop by the many dry goods and other stores around the Port to find great values in clothing and equipment..." "...including ropes, cookware, maps and fittings." "Cross and Hatchet Antiques is not to be missed, with its huge warehouse of furniture and household artifacts from the world over." Chapter 2 Enclaan, Living the Past "To spend time in Enclaan is to travel back in time to a simpler, quieter existence." "I spent a week here, in the famous Enclaan Niam Inn and was pampered every step of the way." "The rooms were quiet and grand, and the food, featuring game from the surrounding areas, was exquisite." "I spent many a quiet afternoon sitting and chatting with the townsfolk, who often invited me in for a meal afterward." "Hike the countryside, slip into a bubbling hot spring, or swim in the crystal-clear mineral pool at the foot of this hillside burg." "Experience serenity in this lifetime!" Chapter 3 Barleygrove Beckons! "Country life, farms and bucolic charm massage your frayed nerves as you relax in Barleygrove." "I arrived at harvest time, as fibrous plants were being scythed, baled and stacked for the rope factories in Port Lochane." "One surprise was the Gadgeteer-built agricultural robot that was tending a large spread." "It worked tirelessly from morning to night, and I got used to seeing it out of my inn window!" "If only we could all be so productive!" "Gadgeteer technology seems to be a growing presence even in the most rustic of Arkosian lanscapes." "This writer wonders if this technology is really for the better." "At any rate, see the real Barleygrove now...before it's gone!" Chapter 4 Forestgrove-Just passing through! "For those of you who have plenty of intestinal fortitude, make a brief stop at Forestgrove on your tour of the Homelands." "Nicknamed the 'show me' town of Arkose, this small hamlet offers a glimpse of 'country livin' ...at its worst!" "You might be invited in for a sour-ade and some conversation." "Don't be surprised if you are invited to leave instead!" "We know people who come here just to see how rudely they might be treated." "An 'I survived The Grove' club in Karillon offers folks the chance to share their tales." "Brave the 'Grove' for a romp through the stereotypes you keep your children from!" Chapter 5 Don't Pass on the Mountain Pass! "So many tales exist about the Homelands caverns, that we decided to explore the region for ourselves." "We collected stories from locals, and investigated the many caves." "Suffice it to say you shouldn't miss a chance to meditate in these quiet havens." "The Pass offers the finest specimens of subterranean flora and fauna." "Moss-lined and peaceful beyond belief, the caves provided my children with a safe place to play for hours on end." "We kept dry while the spring rains soaked the valley floor outside." "Hiking Difficulty is Moderate."